


Prinxiety One shots

by Lovebunnygracie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebunnygracie/pseuds/Lovebunnygracie
Summary: These are some one shots I wrote, sorta to vent? Idk i was sad and wrote some of my favorite ship.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil hadn't left his room in over a week. The other sides were getting increasingly worried. Roman had wanted to check on the anxious trait, but Logan and Patton told him to give Virgil space. He would like to think he done that pretty successfully. Sure, he had stood outside the door debating whether or not to go inside every day this week, but he hadn't actually gone inside.....until now. He was on his way to bed when he heard it, faint whimpers coming from Virgil's room. He couldn't just  _walk away_ , so he knocked.

"Virgil, are you okay? " When he got no reply he added, "Virgil,,,emo nightmare,,,,Please let me in?" trying to sound calm, as not to panic the boy. When no reply came,he decided to sink in. Roman was greeted with a pile of blankets,a Virgil shaped pile of blankets. He crouched beside the boy. "Virgil? Can you look at me?" Virgil looked up with red-rimmed eyes. He was a wreck. Hair disheveled, make up running, he must've been crying for hours. Roman tried to coax the boy into getting up. "can you stand? We can do whatever you want,but you need to get out of the floor." Virgil pulled himself off the floor. Roman turned to lead him to bed when Virgil pulled him into a hug. Roman was stunned. "i just need a hug,"virgil mumbled into his chest.


	2. Panicking burns a shit ton of calories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta bad,,,but I hope you like it

Roman walked into the kitchen to find Virgil absolutely  _smashing_ a pizza. It was exactly an uncommon sight. 

 

Virgil ate like an absolute madman. The weird thing was that he was still  _so thin._

"Hey, emo nightmare. How the hell do you stay so skinny eating like  _that?_ " Roman asked, obviously bewildered. 

 

Virgil shrugged, " You know what they say, panicking burns a shit ton of calories."

 

"who even says that?" Roman asked,stealing a slice from Virgil. 

 

"me, just now," the emo smirked. 

 

"You're so weird," Roman said, shaking his head. 

 

"You too, princey. You too." The anxious side smiled. 

Maybe they were getting along better after all. 


	3. sarcasm is hard

It was a peaceful day in the mindscape. 

 

Roman was hanging out on the couch when Virgil came to join him.

"What's up my chemically imbalanced romance?"

 

"Gah, Princey. Ya gotta change up the nicknames," Virgil quipped.

 

"You love me tho, right?" the fanciful side said, hugging his boyfriend.

 

"No, I don't love you at alll." Virgil said sarcastically. 

 

Sniffling, Roman looked up at his boyfriend," but,,,but I thought you did??"  he began to sob. 

 

Panicking, Virgil shouted, "NONONONO, I do love you,,,I was being sarcastic! I'm sorry!! 

He suddenly felt strong arms wrap around him. "its okay,I forgive you," Roman choked out. 

 

"hey roman?" 

 

"yes Virgil?"

 

"I really do love you."

 

 


End file.
